


High Hand

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being an amazing poker player, Established Relationship, F/F, High stakes poker game, Kalex, Las Vegas, Poker, poker game, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: In order for a witness to talk, Alex has to beat him in a high stakes poker game in Las Vegas. For once, she has to hang up her gun and rely on a deck of cards to make her mission successful.





	High Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was mostly inspired by the James Bond film Casino Royale. So there will be some references and elements from that film in this fic. I also have developed the headcannon that Alex is an amazing poker player. And of course, being one of my fics, it’s naturally a Kalex fic as well. So hope you all enjoy, and let’s go!

Alex looked her opponent in the eye. She had been studying him, watching all his facial movements, his ticks, his twictches, his smiles, his frowns, she had him studied to the tee. Which is why she had no problem with what came next. 

“All in.” She put the remainder of her cash in the middle of the table. Her opponent smiled as he called, putting all of his cash in the middle as well. He put his cards down on the table first. The king of diamonds and the king of spades, which gave him three of a kind with the king from the flop.  

“Top that.” He replied, his cockiness getting the better of him. Which is why Alex had no issue with destroying his hope by putting down her own cards. The three of clubs and the seven of hearts. And wouldn’t you know, there were two other threes and another seven in the community cards. A full house. 

“You were saying?” She asked him. 

“Oh come on!” Winn replied, losing to Alex yet again. Causing the others sitting around the table to start laughing and the rest of the spectators in the alien bar to start applauding. 

“Come to Mama.” She said collecting all the cash she had won. They had all been playing for two hours, even drawing a crowd in, and she took them all down, one by one. Kara, James, J’onn, and Winn’s pockets were all definitely lighter that evening. 

“Hey don’t feel bad, man.” James tried to assure his friend “She cleaned us out too.” Winn just sulked and downed the rest of his beer as their audience dissipated. 

“I don’t understand, you guys have superpowers. How did she beat you?” Winn asked the Martian and the Kryptonian. 

“I would never use my powers to cheat.” J’onn replied “Cheaters never truly prosper. And I would much rather lose fairly.” 

“Despite how tempting it is.” Kara grumbled, which being the first one that Alex beat, she did have the right to be somewhat grumpy. Not to mention that it was her Earth Birthday, hence they were all at the alien bar to begin with, and losing money didn’t seem like a fun way to celebrate. 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up.” Alex assured her “Poker isn’t for everybody.” Kara glared at her. 

“I will beat you one of these days.” Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You haven’t beaten me in a game since we’ve met.” Which earned her a peanut being thrown at her by the birthday girl. “All right, shots all around, on me.” They at least cheered at that. Alex then went up to the bar to pay for the drinks. 

“Wow, you’re really good.” She heard a voice say next to her. She looked to see a more humanoid looking alien standing next to her, he could almost completely pass for human were it not for the bumps lining around his head. 

“Thanks” Alex replied, feeling slightly awkward. 

“Sorry, I just saw you playing. I mean you took them all down in two hours. That’s impressive.” He complimented her, looks like Alex has made a fan, at least that’s all she hoped he was. 

“We were just having fun.” Alex tried to stay humble. 

“Oh no, that, that is pure talent right there.” He complimented, ok maybe he wasn’t wrong. “You ever consider playing professionally?” 

“No, no, no, no.” Alex assured “I’m not that good.” She tried assuring him. 

“Well I disagree.” Ok, maybe she’ll play ball. 

“Let me guess, you’re a talent scout?” He laughed at her quip. 

“Of a sorts. I have an eye for raw talent.” He explained “In all honesty, I was hoping maybe you’d be up for a game?” While Alex was never usually one to turn down a poker challenge, now was not a good time. 

“Normally I’d say yes, but I’ve got a previous engagement.” Which reminded her to check her watch “Which I need to be going to right now.” He nodded his head, understanding. 

“Fair enough, rain check?” He asked. 

“Yea, sure.” Alex left the bar and walked back the group. “Hey, I’ve got to head out.” She told the group, who all announced their displeasure. Though Alex knew better, they were glad she won’t be taking any more of their money. 

“See you later?” Kara asked hopefully. 

“Pizza and potstickers at your place, right?” Kara smiled. 

“Definitely.” Alex kissed the Kryptonian’s head and made her way to the exit. Suddenly Kara got a text from Alex. 

_”90 minutes”_

—————————————————————

An hour and a half later, Kara returned to her apartment. The lights were dimmed, that was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was something that was definitely not there when she left. A small round dining table, covered with a lovely cream colored table cloth, in the middle of her apartmen with lit candles, two sets of cutlery on both sides of the table, and two champagne glasses. 

Then Kara heard what sounded like something being wheeled in, and her suspicions were correct as Alex wheeled in a serving cart containg two covered plates, a basket of bread sticks, and a bottle of champagne in a cooler. But what really stuck out was what Alex was wearing. She was wearing a black silk nightgown, a silk robe, and a pair of black high heels. 

“Right on time, as usual.” Kara was practically drooling over the sight of the agent. 

“Woah...” was all Kara could managed to muster. Though Alex didn’t mind one bit. 

“Happy Earth Birthday.” She said to the Kryptonian “Here, let me.” Alex walked in a sultry matter over to Kara, removing her jacket and taking her purse, setting them aside. “Now, let me show you to your seat. Alex led Kara to a seat and sat her down. Next, Alex pulled out the champagne from the cooler, popped the cork off and poured Kara a glass. By that time, Kara’s brain had finally rebooted and she was able to form words again. 

“Wow, Alex...I’m definitely not complaining, but what happened to pizza and potstickers?” Kara asked, she thought they we’re just gonna have an average pizza/potsticker date night, she didn’t expect all of this. 

“I just wanted to do something speacial.” She replied innocently while pouring herself a glass. “Though if it makes you feel better, I did order Italian food.” She put one plate in front of Kara, after lifting the cover and revealing the pasta it was hiding, Kara’s mouth began watering. 

“And the outfit?” Kara questioned as well. Alex looked down at herself. 

“You’re right, I am little overdressed.” So she proceeded to remove the robe, leaving her only in her nightgown. After putting her own plate and the breadsticks on the table, she raised her glass to Kara. “Cheers” Kara gladly clinked her glass to Alex’s. 

—————————————————————

After eating her plate clean, Kara wondered what else Alex had in stock for the night. 

“So, what’s for dessert?” As she was sure Alex prepared something. Alex grinned, getting up from her seat, summoning Kara with a come hither motion. She led Kara back to the kitchen where she produced another covered plate. She put it down on the counter, then removed the top to reveal a single cupcake with a candle. 

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Kara responded with a smile, happy that Alex chose not to alter their yearly tradition. Alex took a match and lit the candle. After the flame started burning, Alex held the cupcake up to Kara “Make a wish.” Kara closed her eyes and thought for a second, then opened them and blew out the candle. 

“Thank you for tonight.” She told the agent. 

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Alex responded, dropping her seductive act for a moment. 

“It’s perfect.” Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s. After pulling back, she looked at her loving “I love you.” Alex smiled back. 

“And I love you.” She responded “So, what did you wish for?” It was now Kara’s  turn to look seductive. 

“Well, that depends on how much energy you have.”

—————————————————————

They had both found themselves under the covers, completely tangled in one another. But just as Kara was about to do that one thing that Alex really liked, Alex’s phone started ringing. Alex broke away and the naked DEO agent brought herself out from under the covers, franticallly grabbing her phone. 

“Danvers” she said, clearly out of breath.

“We have a situation Agent Danvers, are you ok?” J’onn asked, noticing her panting. Though it’s not like he didn’t already know exactly what she was doing. 

“What kiiiiii-” Alex was distracted by Kara’s lips on her neck and her hand wandering certain places. “What kind of situation, sir?” If only she could see how hard J’onn was rolling his eyes. 

“We May finally have a lead on Larquox.” Both Alex and Kara stilled themselves. 

“Larquox?” Alex asked, making sure she heard that right. 

“Yes, we need you down here. I’m sorry to interrupt your evening but-” 

“No no, it’s ok.” She assured the Director “Kara and I will be there in an hour.” 

“Very well.” J’onn replied, hanging up “Young love.” He muttered, knowing full well they didn’t need a whole hour to get down there. 

“Well, the night was nice while it lasted.” Alex said to the naked Kryptonian “Sorry” 

“No, hey, it’s ok.” Kara tried consoling her girlfriend “Tonight has been amazing.” Alex looked better. 

“Thank you.” She said with a small smile. 

“And besides, we still have an hour.” Kara said seductively “And I think we both know that means.” Kara practically pounced on her favorite human, and proceeded to do that one thing that Alex really liked....twice. 


End file.
